The present invention relates to a glove according to a glove of rubber or the like provided with an essentially tubular sleeve portion and a cuff portion which extends conically outwardly in extension of the sleeve portion and can be folded back such that the free end of the conically outwardly extending cuff portion has a radial distance from the outer circumference of the sleeve portion.
A glove of rubber or the like is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,417, which glove is provided with a spaced pair of annular grooves between a tubular sleeve portion and an outwardly flared cuff portion, whereby said outwardly flared cuff portion may be turned back at said grooves to form an endless outwardly flared trough entirely spaced from the exterior of the remainder of the tubular sleeve portion, the width of the bottom of said trough being substantially the distance between said grooves. As the turned-back cuff portion is kept at a distance at all points from the tubular sleeve portion of the glove, the cuff portion is not stable with regard to the easily deformable portion between the grooves, which portion is subjected to stresses of the material because of widening of the diameter on the position of the outer groove. Furthermore, the cuff portion is rounded outwardly, when the cuff portion extends in extension of the sleeve portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,718 shows a similar embodiment of two spaced apart grooves between tubular sleeve portion and cuff portion, wherein longitudinal corrugations are provided on the cuff portion and the sleeve portion for maintaining a radial distance between these two portions when the cuff portion is folded back.
It is an object of the invention to provide a glove of a rather thin, flexible material provided with a stable cuff portion in the turned-back position which cuff portion maintains its shape and protective characteristic without collapsing or losing its firm position during movement of the hand wearing the glove.
Further, it is an object of the invention to provide a mould for forming such a glove.